


Press X

by KeiyParker



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiyParker/pseuds/KeiyParker
Summary: Finally a nonbinary character. Also mirage is perfect for them. So here’s some angst prompts that I’m kinda gonna make happy bc I have feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comment something about the chapter or another prompt to get another chapter. Ur call

Bloodhound watched in horror as the holographic decoy crumbled apart in their hands.  
“A liar!” Screaming angrily they turned around, ready to take action.

“It, it was only, only just an illusion.” Mirage stuttered out, making an attempt to escape the inevitable wrath of the hunter. Sliding backwards down a ramp as Bloodhound stalked towards him.

“This will be the last time you lie to me.” Bloodhound lifted Mirage’s body and forced him to stand with his back against the cold wall.

“I wasn’t trying to lie to you.” Mirage removed himself from Bloodhound’s  
firm grasp, slowly sinking back down to the ground. Leaning away from the wall he looked up and whispered  
“I’m sorry, you didn’t deserve that, I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

The hunter looked down confusion behind their mask,  
“You?.. you don’t even know me”  
Crouching down and removing their mask, in a much softer tone.  
“No one gets to know me”

“Then I’ll be the first” flashing a dazzling smile  
Bloodhound quickly re-clipped the mask back in place to hide their blushing face. Reminding themselves that the mask was there for a reason.


	2. Chapter 2

How to explain gender? How do I explain it. I’m not a man or a woman.

“I’m like a bee” ‘what the actual fuck? That’s totally a normal thing to say’ Bloodhound sarcastically thought.

Mirage looked up from his phone, clicking the screen off.  
“A bee? You’re a bee?”

“Bees have approximately three genders.”  
Mirage nodded it made sense so far.   
“Queen, soldiers and worker” Bloodhound has put up three fingers.

“Worker bees are all female right?”  
Mirage watched as bloodhound took a deep breath in and sighed heavily.  
“They have, no gender”

“They are non bee nary?”  
Mirage couldn’t see through bloodhounds mask.   
Bloodhound tried to make his voice steady.  
“Please don’t make bee puns”

“I’m going to start calling you honey”  
Bloodhound couldn’t deny they liked the thought of that.


	3. Chapter 3

“How could you think this wouldn’t hurt me?”

“My félagi has never attacked anyone before; this isn’t expected.”

Mirage took a step towards Bloodhound only to be swooped again.  
“This is getting pretty annoying.”

After two weeks of watching the same interactions, Lifeline called Bloodhound over.

“Your Bird might feel like it’s being replaced.” Lifeline offered what seemed like an obvious thought.

“Replaced?” Bloodhound would never replace their félagi, they were perfect for the hunt.

“By your boyfriend.” 

Bloodhound’s question was unexpected  
“My, boyfriend?” Tilting their head they saw pure panic in the combat medics features.

Lifeline was shocked to hear they weren’t exactly dating.   
“It was only a guess.”   
Trying to keep the damage she caused to a minimum, she left vowing to not fuck anymore shit up.

 

“Félagi?” Bloodhound called out in a soft voice. The raven flew down and landed on bloodhounds outstretched arm. 

“You will never be replaced,”  
The bird chirped happily 

“He will only join us, make us both stronger.”  
The bird flew off and bloodhound assumed that was the end of that one sided conversation.

“Hey, umm? Can you maybe help me” Bloodhound looked over to see a very terrified Mirage, sitting on top of his head sat a very proud raven.

“Félagi, be nice”  
Bloodhound laughed to themselves as they removed their mask, placing it on the table.

Mirage was shocked when he found himself being kissed,  
Soft lips, met his own. Possessive grip held held him close. He found himself melting, reaching to reciprocate he pulled bloodhound closer.


	4. Chapter 4

They both sat at the table drinking together enjoying the quiet   
“What did you want; when this is all through? tell me”  
Mirage had been given a question.

“I came here wanting fame” he began. Thinking of the blinding lights, the happiest fans the easiest life was that of a celebrity.

“To make my mother proud, to show her I’m not a coward”  
Watching her disappointing stare as he repeated what his brothers had told him to say. It seemed right at the time.

“You are no coward.”  
Mirage looked back to Bloodhound, not really believing those words of encouragement.

“I’ve already proven myself”  
His mother does look at him with a loving gaze, she is proud, but sometimes he knows, something is missing.

“What do you want now?”  
‘To fill this gap in my life.’  
Mirage thought looking into Bloodhound’s eyes.

“I want you, but it’s more complicated than that”  
He sighed, picking up his cup to take a swig. 

Bloodhound chuckled lightly.  
“It is a bit complicated, I’ve been sent here to hunt.” 

“I’ll help you, I can help you for as long as you need me.” Mirage put his hand out on the table outstretched.

“You don’t need to help me”  
Bloodhound held Mirage’s free hand.

“I don’t want to lose you” it was difficult to look away, tears threatening to fall at any given second.

Bloodhound wished they had brought their mask, hoping to hide their easily read emotions. 

They drank in silence, holding each other’s hands, feeling comfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

Bloodhound knew this was Elliot’s mother, as soon as they heard her voice, she was talking in the lobby.  
Bloodhound has done a quick U-turn and walked back to their shared room briskly, making sure to lock the door.

“Elliot!, your mother has made her appearance.”

Mirage looked skeptical, as he rushed to the living room  
“My mother?”

“Is most likely trying to get the room key, probably to see you..”

Looking round the apartment, it was impossibly clean.   
“She will know someone else lives with me.”

“Is that a problem?” Bloodhound taunted.

“I don’t really want to answer her questions” Mirage had been dodging calls ever since he let it slip he was seeing someone.  
“She knows about us... but not about you.”  
Bloodhound laughed,  
“She is smart, she is a quick learner right?”

“It’s not her I’m worried about, she can be quite scary.”

“You underestimate me?”  
“I worry for you, only slightly.”

 

 

As soon as she has arrived at the door. Bloodhound had ushered her in out of the cold, and offered her a warm beverage.

“I’m looking for my son El-“

“I’m Elliott’s roommate. Bloth hoondr, but you can call me Bloodhound.”

“Roomate? “   
She scoffed at the audacity  
“Doesn’t Apex give you your own rooms?”

“Yes, however his room is being used as a maintenance room.”

“I couldn’t say no to Lifeline” Elliott tried to defend himself, walking into the room to greet his mother.

“Who is Lifeline?” His mother had a sharp gaze on her son as soon as he entered the living room from the hallway.

“She’ll be over soon.” Bloodhound interjected, placing two cups of coffee with one sugar each onto the  
coffee table.

Bringing out two large leather bound books they sat on the other side of the room, re reading defense strategies to incorporate into their overly aggressive play-style. 

Sophia Witt looked nervous, talking to her son. Drinking her coffee she didn’t remember telling Bloodhound how she preferred her drink. She found it interesting.

Half an hour later Lifeline has let herself in with the spare card.

Bloodhound has organized an impromptu defense meeting and sent an urgent message.

 

With an I.O.U from Bloodhound both Wraith and Lifeline had seen as a must have item. 

“Our date can wait, this could be really beneficial.” Wraith took the envelope and scanned the terms and conditions. “They only need an hour.”  
“I think I’m meant to be distracting Elliott’s mother.”

“He hasn’t told his mother has he?” Wraith sighed and shook her head.  
“I would assume not.”

 

 

Lifeline first noticed Bloodhound without their mask, in a casual outfit, then she noticed Elliot with his hair tied back, it suited him nicely, then she noticed the woman beside him. 

‘Bingo’  
Walking over to Bloodhound, she put her notebooks onto to the table. And walked past the two on the couch she gave a polite greeting and went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. 

Lifeline could feel the tension in the room as the Witts chatted quietly amongst themselves. Bloodhound kept smiling to themself as he made notes onto her notebook.

Passing back her notebook, lifeline found some tips on how to conceal her lifeline package, her placement had cost them the last few games and she was starting to think this was an intervention until she looked up to Bloodhound signing at her.

‘I am very nervous”

‘The Mother?”

‘Yes. She has no idea.’

‘She will love you, don’t worry.’

Her phone vibrated on the table, a message from Wraith.

‘Waiting for me.’

‘Thanks for the visit’

‘Goodbye’

Lifeline took one of the three books and headed out, making sure to say goodbye to everyone.

Elliott walked over to the table picking up his notebook, lifeline had put in ways to improve the longevity of his decoys.

“I’m heading off the the workshop, Do you want to join me?.” He turned back towards his mother.

His mother politely decline, “I have a meeting to attend soon, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. “

“I’m always okay!”  
“Then stop declining my calls.”

As his mother reached the door she turned around and signed for Bloodhound.  
‘Goodbye, Honey, please take care of my boy.’

Bloodhound couldn’t hide his smile. And Elliott was just confused. 

“What did she say?!”

“She called me ‘Honey’”


	6. Final

It started out with a crazy fan breaking into their apartment building, finding out what room belonged to Mirage and poisoning a few of the meals his mother has sent him.

The first thing that was noticeable was the broken lock. Someone had completely fucked the lock mechanism the door was unable to close. 

He moved into Bloodhound’s spare room, they had offered when they saw the distraught look on his face. 

The second was Elliott in pain. At first he tried to hide it, he stopped drinking alcohol and drank more water but the pain didn’t stop.

He saw Lifeline first, the Apex nurses would suspend his contact if they didn’t know what to do.   
She had found the source incredibly fast having worked alongside Caustic’s poisons

Putting him on bed rest, the other Legends were notified of the poisoning. The last thing he could remember was Bloodhound had dragged him back to their apartment, and carefully put him on a comfortable bed.  
“Rest, I’ll go get your medication.”

Mirage looked around.. “this isn’t my room, this is not mine, this is their room.”  
Looking around he saw similar wallpaper to the room Bloodhound had originally placed him in.

He felt a heat wash over him and a searing pain from his stomach knocked the air from his lungs. 

He sat back unbuttoning his shirt he felt the cool air sooth the burning feeling slightly. Taking off his shirt and pants he reluctantly kept on the underwear, he didn’t want to be found completely bare.

Bloodhound had returned to a Mirage lying under the air conditioner on full blast. 

Turning it down, and turning to wake Elliott from his nap.

Mirage woke up and saw a bottle of water, realizing he was parched, he drank the medicated water and collapsed back onto the bed looking at Bloodhound until he passed out. 

Lifeline had said it would only last a week at most. 

Day 2   
Mirage had been delusional, claiming that he was ready for battle and trying to wrestle the pillows away from himself.

Lifeline had offered a tranquilizer if he became violent. Bloodhound reluctantly took the tranquilizer, doubting they would use it against Mirage.

Caustic wanted to visit once again, wanting to see what type of poison it was Bloodhound refused entry and told him to go see Lifeline for the details.

Bangalore had offered her pain medication, “it hits hard but it might help. “

“I’ll offer him one, but it’s anyone’s guess if he can handle more medication.”

Day 3

Was the first time he screamed in pain. Bloodhound has used the tranquilizer after seeing Mirage clawing at his own stomach.

Applying ointment onto the scratches. Lifeline had arrived pretty quickly with her supplies.

Day 4 

News had broken to the media and now everyone wanted to know where Mirage was.  
Caustic had caused a commotion, bringing in several reporters. Showing them where Mirages last room was.   
Security had escorted them out before Caustic could force his grimey self into Bloodhound’s apartment.  
Bloodhound had replaced the lock on their door twice because of that Noxious man. 

Deciding to go check on Mirage, Bloodhound was surprised to see him awake.   
“Everything okay?”  
“It is now that your here.”  
Bloodhound smiles beneath their mask and then he heard more harsh knocking on the door.

I shouldn’t care for you like this, it’s becoming an inconvenience   
Everyone keeps wanting to visit  
I don’t like when people want to visit

I want you all to myself.


End file.
